hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Andover, Kansas Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = May 20, 2013 Moore, Oklahoma tornado.jpg|image caption = The Andover, Kansas EF5 approaching Andover.|date = May 4, 2018|times = 731-908|touchdown = 7:31 AM CDT|winds = 267 mph (429 km/h)|injuries = 88|fatalities = 4|damage = $5 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Areas around Andover, Kansas|tornado season = 2018 Tornado Season (Hitman)}}The ''2018 Andover, Kansas Tornado ''was a violent and costly, EF5-rated tornado that struck Andover, Kansas. In all, 4 people died, along with 88 being injured, and $5 billion (2018 USD) in damages. Most of the damage came from the destruction of an air force base. On May 4, after 3 straight days of continuous record tornadic activity, day 4 was expected to be active as well as the same system that produced record tornadic activity was expected to continue to continue as cool air masses managed to keep the system alive. The system began producing supercells in the early morning and tornado warnings were issued for Butler and Sedgwick counties. At 7:30 AM CDT, the funnel cloud that produced the EF5 emerged from the clouds 12 miles southwest of Andover . Producing EF0 to EF1 damage, mostly trees were plowed over before the tornado began to gradually strengthen. Undergoing rapid intensification, EF4 damage occurred to multiple homes. 3 mobile homes were then obliterated, killing 3 and injuring 6. Tracking into McConnell Air Force Base, a line of B-1 bombers were destroyed and thrown 600 yards. Damages reached $4 billion (2018 USD) on the base alone, primarily from the destruction of the B-1 bombers. 80 injuries occurred within the vicinity of the base as well. Strengthening to an EF5, EF5 damage occurred to multiple properties north of McConnell Air Force Base, with severe ground scouring occurring in the process. An Atwood's, an O'Reilly Auto Parts, and both Andover High School and Andover Central High School were all elevated at EF5 strength. A tanker was then thrown 800 yards, killing the driver of the tanker and injured a civilian and a firefighter battling the blaze. Finally beginning to weaken, high-end EF3 to low-end EF4 damage occurred to multiple homes northwest of Andover. Weakening further, EF2 to EF3 damage occurred to a couple of homes as the tornado underwent more drastic weakening. EF0 to EF1 damage occurred to open farmland. At 9:08 AM CDT after staying on the ground for 97 minutes, the tornado dissipated 9.8 miles northeast of Andover after killing 4, injuring 88, and causing $5 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The following day, the NWS sent multiple survey teams to survey the damage. The final rating was an EF5. The final damage path reached 28.73 miles long and 0.8 miles wide. Gallery Niles Park Plaza 1985 tornado-0.jpg|EF5 damage to Andover Central High School from the Andover, Kansas EF5. Goldsbyslab.jpg|EF5 damage in Andover. 220px-Philadelphia, MS ground scouring.jpg|Severe ground scouring in Andover. CanaanEF4.jpg|High-end EF4 damage in Andover. Kaschuba-chickasha-01-thumb.jpg|The Andover, Kansas EF5 near peak strength. Murfreesboro damage 2.jpg|More high-end EF4 damage in Andover. EF5 tornado damage example.jpg|Even more high-end EF4 damage in Andover. EF5Moore2.jpg|More EF5 damage in Andover. Greensburg EF5 tornado damage.png|EF5 damage at McConnell Air Force Base near Andover. Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes